Tailsocchio
Tailsocchio is the second movie spoof, made by TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle. Cast * Tails as Pinocchio * Sonic as Geppetto * Agent Ed as Jiminy Cricket * Suzy as The Blue Fairy * Rocko as Figaro * Sheila as Cleo * Jasper as Honest John * Horace as Gideon * Cannon Boat Keith as Stormboli * Hugolina as Dutch Girl Puppet * Ly the Fairy as Paris Girl Puppet * Uglette as London Girl Puppet * Globox as London Boy Puppet * Baron Dante as Barker the Wicked Coachman * Chumly, Feeble, Neptuna, Fosley, Demon Itsy, Cactus Jack, Lava Lamp Larry, Flavio the Thermal Fish, and Roger Red Ant as The Coachman's Minions * The Slaves as The Donkeys * Elmer Fudd as Lampwick * Leo as Lampwick the Donkey * Jano as The Monster Quotes *Agent Ed: Elmer?! Hmph! Elmer! This burns me up. After all I tried to do for him, who is his conscience anyway? Me or that no good hoodlum Elmer?! I've had enough of this. I'm taking the next train out of here. Open up that door. Open up! I want to go home! *(Agent Ed hears a braying sound, takes out a ladder, and climbs to take a look over the other side) *Baron Dante: Come on, ya blokes. Keep it movin'! Lively there now. We ain't got all night! *(Chumly, Feeble, Neptuna, Fosley, Demon Itsy, Cactus Jack, Lava Lamp Larry, Flavio the Thermal Fish, and Roger Red Ant are loading some animals, who are braying and crying for their parents) *Agent Ed: Where are all those slaves coming from? *Baron Dante: Come on, come on! Let's hae another! *(Chumly pulls a frightened dog named Spike toward Diesel) *Baron Dante: And whit's yer name? *(Spike can't answer, except bark) *Baron Dante: Okay, ya'll do. In you go. *(Baron Dante rips the clothes off Spike and throws him into a crate with two other dogs named Spike and Tyke, two rabbits named Cream and Vanilla, two monkeys named Abu and Monkey, and a squrriel named Jessica) * Baron Dante: Ya will soon bring a nice price. *(sinister laugh) *Baron Dante: Alright, next! *(a frightened elephant is brought out) *Baron Dante: And what may yer name be? *Junior: Hathi Junior. *Baron Dante: Hmm... So ya can talk, eh? *Junior: Y-yes, Sir. I want to go home to my parents. *Baron Dante: Take her back! He can still talk! *(Baron Dante snatches Junior and throws him away. Feeble opens up a gate to a pen, which Junior is thrown into, with Top Cat, a yellow cat, a dog named Muttley, a heroic bear called Banjo, a rather loud and noisy bird, Kazooie, and four donkeys named Asterix, Obelix, Officer Dibble, and Dick Dastardly. Junior and the others then begin to protest by begging and pleading) *Junior: Please, please. I don't want to be an elephant. Let me out of here! *(the shadow of Baron Dante comes up toward Junior and the others and cracks his whip) *Baron DAnte: QUIET! *(Baron Dante cracks his whip, scaring the heroes, who are now animals) *Baron Dante: Ya kids have had some fun. Now, pay fur it. *Agent Ed: Kids?! So that's them! TAILS! *(Agent Ed races back to warn Tails) Category:TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof Category:Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night Movie Spoofs